


Those Who Can't Wed, Plan

by GingerItt



Series: Those Who Can't Wed, Plan [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wedding Planner AU: Blaine and Sam run a successful event planning business who are hired by Adam Crawford to plan his wedding to Rep. Burt Hummel's son, Kurt.  Set midway through the story, after Blaine and Kurt run into Blaine's ex-fiance Jeremiah and his husband, Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Can't Wed, Plan

Kurt struggled to get Blaine’s arm around his shoulder as they stumbled up to his stoop. For someone so much smaller than him, Blaine was difficult to maneuver. His building was a charming brownstone with planters full of bright red geraniums on each step. Of course he would live here. “This home? You wanna go up?” he asked but Blaine didn’t respond. He looked down at him and saw that his eyes were fluttering sleepily. “All right, Blaine? You okay?”

“Jimi Hendrix was the supposed to be the opening act for The Monkees.”

Okay. Where ever that came from. He heaved Blaine up each step, carefully gripping the remains of Blaine’s twelve pack in his other hand. When they finally reached the door, Kurt leaned him against the doorframe as he on looped Blaine’s bag from around his neck to dig for his keys. Blaine flung himself upright but over shot and banged his hand against the callbox. “Shit! Blaine—”

“Who is it?” a tired, annoyed voice coughed through the speaker. Kurt held Blaine up as he drunkenly tried to do it on his own.

“It’s Blaine Anderson, 3F.” Kurt could hear the keys somewhere in one of the pockets of Blaine’s bag but he kept missing them.

“Blaine who?”

“You don’t know me,” Blaine hiccuped, leaning away from Kurt to the box. “We haven’t met because… I’m a hermit… a hobbit… a hobmit… and I’m too busy making other peoples’ dreams happen to meet my neighbors. I wanna go home.” The blessed person on the other end buzzed them in and Kurt grabbed the door as quickly he he could, shuffling Blaine inside.

They must have been a sight, tripping up the stairs and Blaine humming loudly. “We are home. We were just out on the porch. All right?” The third floor seemed impossibly far away but they finally made it up and down the hall to Blaine’s door. Kurt carefully leaned Blaine against the wall and began his search for his keys again.

Blaine swallowed and said sadly, “He’s married… and they have a surrogate. And, shit, he looked good.”

“No, he didn’t.” Kurt honestly had no idea, having never seen Jeremiah before. He had been good looking, a little too granola for his taste, but that wasn’t the point. “No, he really didn’t.”

“He did.” Blaine moaned and slid down the length of the wall to the floor. “He really did.”

“Yes!” Kurt said victoriously as he finally found Blaine’s keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open before hauling Blaine back to his feet and moving inside. “Thank you. Here we go. We’re in.” 

Blaine’s apartment was perfectly in order, a meld of vintage and modern pieces that were comfortable and flowed together. It was welcoming in the same way that Blaine was welcoming, warm and cozy. There was a big leather couch in the living room that looked like the best place to lay him down. “Come here. Here we go. One foot in front of the other,” he said, kicking the door closed behind them and staggered toward the couch. “Here we go…” Kurt said, laying Blaine down on his side on the couch. There was a blanket thrown artfully over an armchair that Kurt plucked up and laid over Blaine. He knelt beside him, tucking the edges around Blaine’s shoulders.

“You really don’t think he looked good?” Blaine said suddenly. He blinked up at Kurt through those damned eyelashes and molten gold eyes that made Kurt’s stomach twist.

“What?” he chuckled, brushing a bit of Blaine’s hair off his forehead. “Oh, no. He looked ancient, you know? Unhappy and fat. He put on a couple pounds.” He chuckled a little louder than he intended and Blaine groaned, pressing a hand to his mouth to silence him. “And I think he needs Pro-Activ—”

“Be quiet.” Blaine smiled but it faltered. He took a deep breath, his chest rising as he spoke, “Jeremiah… he said they were just friends… but I had this feeling, y’know? I was just a stand-in. A poor man’s Sebastian. He threw my bachelor party for me,” he admitted, his words slurring and sounding more and more broken. “Got my entire wedding party seats at the fifty yard line for the OSU homecoming game. That should’ve tipped me off right there. Asshole. It’s a good thing I didn’t marry him. Jeremiah. But I… I wasn’t good enough. Never was.”

Kurt cupped his cheeks with both hands and thumbed over the tears that had slipped out. “No, you’re wrong. He wasn’t good enough for you. Because any man that had you and let you slip away…” He couldn’t finish that thought. He couldn’t understand why anyone would let Blaine go. “And another thing. This Sebastian… he’s nothing but a knock-off Blaine…” 

At another point in Kurt’s life, he would have leaned close and kissed him. Blaine was looking up at him with wide eyes and parted lips and all Kurt could think about was how those lips would feel against his. But he had Adam to think about and a life with him that was lovely and constant. He needed to leave before he said something he couldn’t take back. “It’s getting late. I’d better go.”

Blaine sat up and grumbled, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“It’s okay, Blaine. Stay there.” Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine’s chest and tried to ignore how firm it felt under his shirt. He moved as quickly away from him as he could and went to the door.

“Wait.” Blaine got up anyway and followed him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

“Take your time. Are you alright?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded slowly.

“Thanks for tonight. I know that I was a mess.” Blaine smirked a little half smirk and Kurt wanted to kiss it.

“No, you weren’t a mess.”

“A little bit.”

“Shut up.” He reached for the doorknob, carefully considering Blaine’s state. ”You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt adjusted the blanket around Blaine’s shoulders. “Eat a big greasy breakfast in the morning with a beer.” He was suddenly extremely aware of how his fingers were still gripping the edge of the blanket and unconsciously pulling Blaine closer. He let go and opened the door. “Good night, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded, as if he understood what Kurt was feeling. “Good night.”

Kurt was halfway to the stairs when he stopped. He was going to get married so why was he thinking of this? He loved Adam, he did. They had a life together laid out so clearly so why was Blaine, his wedding planner, the forefront of his thoughts ever since he met him? Was it cold feet? No. Kurt had wanted to get married since he knew what marriage was. But married to Adam? 

Everything with Adam had been so… decided. From the moment they met, it was obvious that they were good for one another and complimented each other but there was never anything else. It was easy. There had never been a big fight or a break or anyone that caught their eye to complicate things. Not that Kurt wanted things complicated. He wanted passion and someone that could make him laugh and it was so clear that there would never be passion in his life with Adam. He had sung with Adam hundreds of times but singing with Blaine had felt like… Before he knew what he was doing, his feet carried him back to Blaine’s door and his fist knocked twice.

He heard Blaine stumble around for a moment and Kurt took a deep breath, psyching himself up for it. The door opened, revealing Blaine, and Kurt blurted out, “Do you ever think about the night at the bar?”

“What?” Blaine blinked dumbly at him.

Kurt spoke as quickly and as hushed as he could. “I don’t know you. I don’t know if you have any siblings. I don’t know if you went through a heavy metal phase or if you have ever broken a bone. I don’t even know why you left Ohio but I’d bet it’s the same reason as mine. And I have no idea how you became a wedding planner, Blaine. But I know how your jaw meets your cheekbone… and I know every bit of green in the gold of your eyes. And I know that the night we sang together… was the best time I’ve had in my life.” He gulped for air, terrified that Blaine was going to slammed the door in his face. “Blaine, please say something.”

“Is there some sort of scent that I give off that attracts unavailable men? Is there a neon sign that I can’t see?” Blaine’s voiced was still slurred but it was tinged with anger that Kurt had never heard from him before. He rubbed his eyes, still wrapped up in the blanket. “I’m going to make this really easy. I know Adam. I like Adam. And Adam loves you. So, besides your tux measurements… that’s all I need to know. Now, go home, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded sadly and leaned away from him as Blaine shut the door in his face. “Good night, Blaine.”


End file.
